


The Road Ahead

by IrisHaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisHaze/pseuds/IrisHaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Hunters have been in search for someone for years and when they come across the Winchesters, these girls are may have finally found a clue but things may not go the way they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Ahead

_Glass shattering into pieces. Footsteps against the hardwood floor. Doors being broken from their hinges. Blood. So much blood. A single ear splitting scream!_

* * *

 

"Are you alright April?" said a woman who was putting her straight black hair in a messy bun. She looked at her sister who was on the bed having woken up drenched in sweat.

"Yeah Rayne, it's just the same dream I-"

"You need to get over it. It happened a few years ago," interrupted Rayne. April glared at her for a second then got off the bed getting dressed. She didn't bother saying anything since Rayne wouldn't understand which was funny since she was there as well. 

"Hurry up, we have a job to do and I want this done so we can get the hell out of here." Typically Rayne had no problem dealing with jobs for a couple of days but this place just annoyed the hell out of her.

The job they're doing was typical. Find out what was happening in the town they're in, ask witnesses and victims questions then go and deal with whatever is causing problems. After that, they would leave town and head over to another place with odd happenings. Same old shit.

The case they were dealing with currently, involved a ghost that lured it's victims into drowning themselves. Right, now they were about to go and deal with the ghost.

From what they gathered, the ghost was that of a girl named Samantha Durlin. She had supposedly drowned in the lake almost 5 years ago. Apparently she wasn't too happy about leaving since she would show up in the dead of night, killing those who'd go too close to the lake's water. There was no trace of any of her victims. It's like they just up and disappeared. The victims themselves didn't have much in common. All had been resident of this town for over ten years.

They found out she was buried so that made their job a bit easy. Dig her up, burn the bones, cover their tracks. Sounded simple enough.

"We're finally going to be done with this job," said April as she put on some jeans.

"Hopefully so. I'll be waiting outside for you so hurry up,"said Rayne as she left the room. April quickly put her shoes on and took the keys for the room .She left, making sure the door was locked behind her. 

"Finally." Rayne rolled her eyes as her sister made her way towards her. "Let's go no time to waste." April nodded and followed her sister in to the car.

It didn't take long for them to reach the cemetery. It was only a mile from the motel they're staying at. As soon as they arrived at the place they looked around for any people nearby. Once they saw it was clear, Rayne took out duffel bag from the trunk of the car along with two shovels and they climbed over the gate into the cemetery. April went over first, moving in such a motion, it looked as if it took her almost no effort to get over. She landed on her feet perfectly, smiling at Rayne who glared at her from the other side.

"Oh come now sister. Scared of falling?" April winked and laughed at her sister's fear.

"Kiss my ass," Rayne growled as she threw the duffel and shovels over the gate. Placing her feet in the small section in the middle of the gate, she hoisted herself up and swung her leg over.

"At a girl you're almost there."

Rayne struggled on top. "April I swear, if you do not close your fucking mouth, I'-" her sentence cut off in a scream as she came tumbling down from the top of the gate… landing directly on top of her sister.

"Damn it, Rayne." April moved from under her sister's body, looking down to see if she obtained any serious injury, instead she found her laughing.

"That's what you get for talking shit." She smiled and held out a hand for help. Reluctantly, April took her hand and helped her to her feet, rolling her eyes.

They went past a few dozen gravestones until they came across the one they were looking for. Rayne set down the duffle bag she had and took out two small electric lanterns. She placed one on each side of the grave and turned them on. April grabbed one of the shovels while handing the other to Rayne. They started digging. It took them a few hours but eventually they heard the thud of the coffin below.

Rayne gave her shovel over to April- who tossed both of them over the hole- while she opened up the coffin and almost gagged at the smell.  Clothes covered in dirt and sweating, they climbed out the hole they made. April dug into the duffle bag and took out salt, throwing it over the dead body. Satisfied that the spirit wasn't around, she poured the gasoline. Rayne lit up a match and threw it into the coffin. They both watched silently as the body burned.

* * *

 "I'm going to take a shower. I'm exhausted." Rayne threw her phone and wallet on to the bed. Grabbing a towel and a cigarette, she moved toward the bathroom.

"Go ahead. I'm heading out to the store for a bit. Do you want anything?" April went through her bag looking for money.

"Get me a can of Pepsi and a pack of smokes." Rayne called shutting the door behind her. Shortly after, the shower head began to run.

"You really should stop smoking," April whispered as she put on a sweater to hide the dirt on her shirt, took the room keys and left. As she walked to the store she thought about the events that transpired earlier. It seemed things had appeared harder than they should have been which isn't really unexpected in their line of work.

* * *

  _They had finished reburying the now ash filled coffin and were just about to leave._

" _Look out!" Rayne reacted quickly and dodged. April quickly dug into her pocket for her iron blade. Samantha was standing behind her, eyes red and face heated but before either of the sisters could react, the spirit disappeared._

" _What the hell! We burned her body. She should be here anymore," April closed her knife and placed it back in her pocket._

" _She shouldn't be. There's no doubt about that, which would mean that there's more going on here than we thought. Seems we'll have to go talk to the dad again," said Rayne as she frowned._

" _Can I at least take his wallet this time?"_

" _What? No what's wrong with you? Wait, hold on. Maybe...Okay go ahead but I get some of the money too."_

" _Yes!" April smiled. She got the duffle bag as Rayne picked up the shovels and they left heading towards their car plotting the best way to go about relieving the man of his wallet. They had to make a living somehow._

* * *

 April exited the store holding her lollipop tightly between her teeth, the bag with her sister's things swinging gently. Tomorrow they would go and re-question Samantha's father, but until then…

She crossed the street back to the motel, quickly running up the stairs. All she wanted to do was relax.

She froze when she found the door ajar. Placing her keys back into her sweater, she removed the gun she kept hidden from her waistline. Taking position she kicked open the door. Immediately, she did a room sweep, pointing her gun in every visible direction. Slowly, April made her way into the room, her gun still drawn.

That's when they got her. A foot swept out from behind the door, disarming her gun. Another quickly shot out, but she easily grabbed it and turned causing the man to fall off balance. As he squirmed in slight pain, the other man launched himself at her. She blocked his punches easily, dodging and weaving through his hits. Looking to his waist she saw the gleam of a gun. The man backed up and prepared to charge at her. She merely smiled. Ducking through his arms, she spun around his torso, grabbing his gun in the process and landing perfectly on his companion, pinning him to the floor in a very awkward position. Waving at the man on the floor, she brought the butt of the gun down on his face knocking him out cold. Turning she aimed at the other man, who spun from the dizziness of his collision with the far wall.

"Freeze!" The man raised his hands. "Back up slowly." He followed instructions, moving slowly. To the side of him a door clicked. Rayne ran out of the bathroom, her hair still wet and cascading down her body. Her naked body. She bent her body over brushing her hair violently out of her face with her hands. The action made it easy to see her breasts not that her hair could cover them anyway.

"What the hell is going on?" Rayne brought her head up and froze. There before her sat her sister on top of an unconscious unfamiliar man, staring at her wide-eyed, pointing her gun at another unfamiliar man. Rayne's eyes shot to his as he began to take in her body. Anger rose within her. Not caring what he would see, she shot her leg straight up to his head. She used just enough force to knock him out, his body falling to the floor with a satisfying thump. Silence followed afterwards for a while.

"Will you put some fucking clothes on already!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Edited: 7/31/16


End file.
